Above the Heavens
by MeinBritishBroski
Summary: Matthew thinks he's been forgotten, until Gilbert tells him otherwise. Crack for Canada Day, eh?  Yes I know it's the 4th of July today, that's me, the patriotic American, uploading things for Canada on Independence Day . PruCan. Sprinkled with fluff.


**Pairing: **PruCan**  
>Warning:<strong> boy love, curse words, slightly underweight polar bears, stupid American teenagers obsessed with old Christmas Coca Cola commercials.  
><em>slight<em> crack. (it's funny because there's a lot of crack, eh?)

But yes. Happy late birthday, Canada. I didn't forget you. This is the child of chai tea and a teenager with a sleeping disorder.  
>I hope you like it.<p>

* * *

><p>It had been a rough morning for Matthew. Kumajiro had pushed him off the bed at one in the morning, and took up the whole rest of the bed; Matthew couldn't get him to move. He tried to sleep out on the couch, but had no luck. He was out of pancake mix and syrup.<p>

... Today wasn't going to end well.

Tired, hungry, and cold; he got his clothes on - then his parka, and he strapped his goggles on top of his head securely. All he had to do was bring Kumajiro along so he wouldn't wreck the house.

"Kuma, wake up."

The undersized polar bear just grunted and opened one eye. Matthew held up what looked to be a big harness. Kumajiro hauled himself to all fours, his claws poking holes in Matthew's mattress. _"I don't want to."_

"But you need to - just for today. It's my birthday . . . Please?"

_"It's your birthday?"_Kumajiro asked, reluctantly allowing the Canadian to hook up the harness. Matthew just sighed and led the polar bear outside, trekking along the road until they got to a rather dingy-looking pickup truck.

Kumajiro scrambled into the back, and Matthew started the engine, speeding to the world meeting.

The rest of the day wasn't all that eventful. He managed to get Arthur to recall his birthday. "Oh, right, you're just as ungrateful as your brother."  
>He'd had to slap Francis's hand away from his ass multiple times, and had to endure Alfred stopping him in the hallways to show him 'these rad new fireworks China made for me, bro'.<p>

Halfway through the meeting his stomach started to rumble loudly. No one heard it.  
>He just left, having to drag a growling Kumajiro out the door. <em>"That panda is giving me funny looks, Marc."<em>

Matthew left Kumajiro in the back of the truck while he went into a supermarket close to his home to pick up a hunk of raw meat and a frozen dinner. When he walked back out with their lunch and saw some teenagers trying to get Kumajiro to drink a Coca-Cola - they had their cameras out.

"Get away from him, you stupid hosers!" The teenagers froze, wide-eyed, not sure where the voice had come from. Soon they panicked and scattered. Matthew ripped the package of meat open and held the meat in his cupped hands, letting Kumajiro eat it right there in the parking lot. Really, Kumajiro was like a puppy. A forgetful, nine-hundred pound puppy.

Half an hour later they were at home; Kumajiro napping in the middle of the living room, and Matthew eating the heated up dinner right out of the tray. His phone rang;

_With glowing hearts we see thee rise,  
>The True North strong and free!<em>

He picked it up and was greeted by a loud, rather obnoxious, heavily accented voice.

"Hallo, Mattie! Guess where I am~"

"Germany's basement?"

"Nein! That's not awesome! Think harder!" Matthew couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face. He set his lunch/dinner on the coffee table and got up, standing on his tiptoes to look out the window.

"I see you, Gilbert."

"_Scheiße!_You're good! Hey, mind opening the door? I'm freezing my-"

The Prussian man hung up his phone when the door opened and he caught sight of Matthew's face.  
>"-ass off out here."<p>

"You remembered?"

"Remembered what...?"  
>There was a pause, Matthew glared at him and crossed his arms, sighing scornfully.<p>

"Oh, come on, Mattie! I'm just _joking_! Joke, see?" he stooped down and picked up a case of beer which had been placed by the door. He flashed a devious smile, his red eyes gleaming with wicked delight.

Gilbert loved the way Matthew's purple eyes twinkled with all the love and hope and happiness. It jump-started his old, faded heart. In a way, they were both lost, gone, constantly forgotten. But they were always there for each other.

Though Gilbert could never stay long - he would fade completely if he was away from his life source for too long. But he still made time for Matthew.  
>Sweet, violet-eyed, blond-haired Matthew.<p>

Gilbert's arms wrapped around the other's waist, Matthew's fingers linked behind the Prussian man's neck, connecting their mouths for a brief, breath-taking kiss.

"Happy birthday, Canada."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>I've never written PruCan so this sucks eggs, a lot. There's a lot of egg sucking going on here.  
>(I didn't even support this pairing until yesterday morning.)<p>

Review? And don't kill me too much, okay?


End file.
